


heart-shaped spoon

by sharkfish



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, BDSM, Dom Castiel (Supernatural), Impact Play, M/M, Spanking, Sub Dean Winchester, Team Dean Winchester's Red Ass, first time dom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-03-09 01:05:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18906370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sharkfish/pseuds/sharkfish
Summary: Dean had turned the prettiest pink and been so soft under Cas’s hands and mouth after talking about it —impact play,he said — gasping and whimpering in a way he never had before.





	heart-shaped spoon

**Author's Note:**

  * For [suckerfordeansfreckles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/suckerfordeansfreckles/gifts).



> because [anna](http://suckerfordeansfreckles.tumblr.com) sent me a picture of a spoon with a heart cutout and wondered if it would leave a heart-shaped mark.

Cas made the mistake of taking Dean to Captain Marvel for their third date, and now he’s in love with Brie Larson, which somehow leads to a joke about cake sitting fetishes, which leads to

**Dean:** Sorry baby, maybe I like being hit but I’m not THAT weird

Cas goes hot all over, imagines a million different things in an instant. 

**Cas:** Care to extrapolate? 

**Dean:** Later ;) 

 

“Later” is date number six, which is apparently the magic number when it comes to giving up pretenses of fancy dates and just ravishing each other on the couch. Sex with Dean is unbelievable, and Cas hasn’t  _ wanted  _ with this kind of desperation since he was a kid. 

Eventually they clean up, sit on the couch in their boxers with Dean tucked under his arm, watching old episodes of Top Chef. Some guy is making a foam. 

“So,” Dean says, playing with Cas’s fingers. “I’m totally into what we’ve been doing. But there’s some other stuff I’m into, too.” 

“Oh?” 

“Don’t act like you’re innocent,” Dean says, tilting his head up to grin at Cas. 

“That depends on your definition of innocent,” Cas says. 

Dean’s hand slides up Cas’s thigh, under his boxers, and Cas can feel his breath, warm and beer-bitter. “Care to extrapolate?” 

“I’m not a virgin, at least.” 

Dean laughs, bumping his forehead against Cas’s jaw. “Yeah, I noticed. You’re pretty good with that thing.” 

“‘That thing’ being my dick?” 

“And your other parts. I’m a pretty big fan of your brain too.” 

“I like your parts as well.” 

Dean kisses him, softer than Cas would’ve expected for all the laughter. “Seriously,” Dean says, quieter like a secret between them. “I really like you. And I love regular sex with you. But if you were interested…” His eyes dodge away and he blushes in a way Cas isn’t used to. “I like to do the dom/sub thing sometimes. Like — the sub part.” 

Something stupid and primal seizes inside of Cas and he tries not to show it. “And you’re a masochist.” 

“Yeah. Guess so.” 

“I’d love to know more.” 

A shy smile to match the rare blush. “Yeah?” 

“Yes.” 

 

Cas hasn’t been brave enough to press  _ Complete Your Order  _ on a paddle yet, has been pretending he’s not even sure if he wants to, but this — well, everyone can use an extra serving spoon. Standing in line at the cash register, he daydreams about whether or not it’ll leave a pink heart-shaped imprint on Dean’s ass. 

He sends a text before he leaves the parking lot because otherwise he would either chicken out or stare at his phone worrying until a reply comes. 

**Cas:** I’d like to spank you. 

His phone buzzes before he makes it home, but he makes himself wait until he’s in his house and all of his unnecessary Target purchases are unloaded.

**Dean:** Seriously? 

**Cas:** If you’re amenable, yes. 

**Dean:** You’re such a dork

Dean had turned the prettiest pink and been so soft under Cas’s hands and mouth after talking about it —  _ impact play,  _ he said — gasping and whimpering in a way he never had before. Cas has pondered it for days, the way Dean smiled afterwards, the way he ran his fingertips along Cas’s collar bone, down his jaw, around the curve of his ear. 

**Dean:** Are we hanging out tonight? 

**Cas:** Meet me here 7ish and I’ll take you for burgers. 

**Dean:** Maybe I’ll take YOU 

**Cas:** Maybe :-) 

 

After dinner, Cas knows he can’t hesitate. He takes a deep breath while he locks the door behind them, then turns to reel Dean in by  the back of the neck for a kiss. Dean makes a surprised little grunt, then falls into it until Cas takes a careful grip on his hair and tugs his head backwards. 

“Uh,” Dean says, licking his lips. “Hey.” 

_ Don’t hesitate. _ “Go to the bedroom and take off your clothes.” 

Dean’s eyes widen and he rushes down the hall while Cas follows. Cas stands in the doorway to watch as Dean pull his shirt and then jeans off without finesse, stumbling a bit when stripping off his socks and boxers. Cas thinks he’s supposed to be serious so he tries to keep an even expression, even though it’s nearly impossible not to smile around Dean. 

Cas pushes Dean backwards, and he falls into the bed on his elbows, cheeks flushed. Cas straddles across his thighs and bends to kiss him, slow and thorough. In a break for breath, still close enough that he can feel Dean’s eyelashes brushing his cheek, Cas murmurs, “I’m going to hurt you.” 

Dean gasps and his hips shift upward like seeking friction against his cock. Cas kisses him again, sliding a hand into his hair to hold him in place; Dean likes to be kissed, and sometimes Cas can coax soft sounds of pleasure out of him just like this. 

Dean is so confident and relaxed in his sexuality, Cas has let him lead for the most part. Now he knows that sometimes Dean likes to be treated roughly, left unsteady. 

Cas climbs out of Dean’s lap and undoes his own jeans, desperate to relieve the pressure on his throbbing hard cock. “Hands and knees.” 

Dean turns over while Cas steps out of his clothes. “I should’ve asked,” Cas says. Hesitating — dammit — as he pulls the spoon out of his drawer. “Is this ok?” 

Dean’s fingers twitch in the comforter. “That’s — that’s a new one. But yeah, that’s cool.” 

Cas smiles, and Dean smiles back, then drops his head between his shoulders as Cas runs his hand down his spine.  _ Don’t hesitate. _ Cas gives Dean’s ass a quick squeeze and then a quick bare-handed smack, hard enough for the clap to echo. “Jesus,” Dean whispers, voice rough with arousal. 

“Do you think this will leave a heart shape?” Cas says. He taps the spoon against Dean’s ass, just getting a feel for the snap of it. 

“You wanna find out?” 

“That’s the plan,” Cas says, hitting Dean on one cheek and then the other. There’s a brief flush on Dean’s ass after each impact, just a pink blotch, and Cas’s free hand goes to his own cock without meaning to. 

Dean moans — breathily, unexpectedly needy — when Cas hits him harder, and Cas suddenly feels immensely powerful. This gorgeous man, who stands tall and true and strong, reduced to trembles because of him. It’s almost surreal. 

Dean’s ass flushes darker with each blow until it’s mottled red and he’s whimpering with each smack, knuckles white from clenching the blankets.  _ “Cas,”  _ Dean says, and Cas stops immediately to run a hand through his hair. 

“Are you ok?” 

“Yeah,” Dean says, taking a deep breath like it’s his first in too long. 

“I think you deserve a break,” Cas says. 

He circles around behind Dean, setting the spoon off to the side. Dean’s ass is hot under Cas’s hand and feels almost swollen. Cas wonders if it was too too much too hard, if he lost himself in his own pleasure and missed Dean becoming uncomfortable. 

But Dean’s cock is dripping obscenely and he whimpers  _ please,  _ so Cas takes a moment to feel smug. And feel more smug when Dean shudders and falls forward onto his shoulders, face shoved into the pillow, when Cas spreads his cheeks and gives his hole a slow, wet kiss. 

“Oh — oh god —” Dean gasps, and Cas feels dizzy and sharp with the knowledge that he could’ve been taking him apart like this the whole time. That he might get to again. That maybe there’s more. 

Cas decides it doesn’t count as hesitation to take his time licking Dean open, spreading him with his thumbs, teasing, listening as Dean’s soft moans get louder and more desperate. Cas sits back on his heels, circling his thumb around Dean’s spit-shining hole and pressing just enough that he starts to open. 

“Please,” Dean says, the way he arches his back towards Cas, making his request clear. 

“Do you want my cock?” Cas asks anyway. “Is that what you’re asking for?” 

He can see just enough of Dean’s face to catch the flash of tongue as he licks his lips. “Yeah, I — want you to fuck me.” 

It’s getting easier not to hesitate, to make quick work with lube and a condom and bury himself in Dean with shallow strokes that make Dean’s toes curl. “Good boy,” Cas murmurs, and he can can actually see the goosebumps spread over Dean’s arms. 

Cas has only fucked Dean once, and that was Dean climbing in his lap and riding him into a sweat-slicked orgasm. This is different, rolling his hips to get deeper, Dean hot and tight around him, his moans muffled in the pillows. 

One hand wraps around Dean’s hip to hold him in place, and the other reaches to grab his hair, wrenching his head back hard enough that he fumbles to get his arms under him to hold himself upright. Cas gives several sharp thrusts, listening to Dean’s breath catch, then bends over him to murmur up against his ear, “Is this what you wanted?” 

“Yes,” Dean says in an exhale. 

Cas uses his grip on Dean’s hair and hip as leverage to fuck him, hard enough that the headboard bumps the wall, one of the art pieces over Cas’s bed vibrating with the impact. 

“Cas,” Dean says, a little choked from the harsh angle of his neck. “Can I come?” 

Cas realizes he hasn’t touched Dean’s cock once and that’s a shame. Dean’s so wet — pre-come rolling steadily down the underside of his cock, the seam of his balls, leaving a stain on the bed — and his foreskin glides easily with Cas’s guidance. 

“Good?” Cas says. His own skin is lined with pleasure, tingling heat spreading from his groin to his fingertips. 

Dean reaches back to grab Cas’s hip with one hand, nails biting. “Yeah, just like — oh — fuck —” 

Dean goes silent when he comes, and Cas can feel the waves of it through the clench around his cock. “Good boy,” Cas says again, and he’ll let himself believe that the final weak spurt of come coating his fingers is because of it. 

Cas lets go of Dean’s hair and he falls, heavy, onto his elbows. It lets Cas sit back enough to spread Dean’s cheeks and watch his cock as he pulls all the way back, until the flare of the head tugs against Dean’s rim, then pushes in again for a deep grind. 

Cas has a sudden, visceral image of coming all over Dean’s ass — still pink from a spanking — and watching it drip over his hole, marking him Cas’s, if only for the moment. It’s that thought that invites Cas’s orgasm to roar through him, the heat of Dean’s cheeks still under his palms. 

“Holy fuck,” Dean pants as Cas ties off and tosses the condom. He starts to get out of bed but Cas has to steady him with a hand on his hip and the other on his elbow. 

“Are you ok?”

“I’m good,” Dean says, and his smile is so beautiful that Cas has to kiss him. “Kind of a mess though. Shower?” 

“Of course. Let me get you a towel.” 

“Wanna join me?” 

“I’d love to.” 

Dean doesn’t say much while they stand under the spray together, occasionally sharing gentle kisses. Cas is surprised at how intense his need to nurture is, how badly he needs to wash Dean himself, from head to foot. Afterwards Dean smells like Cas’s honey shampoo. 

Back in bed, damp and lazy, Dean drapes himself over Cas’s chest. Cas just breathes, tracing his fingers in circles over Dean’s side. Is he supposed to say something? If so, he doesn’t know what. 

“I really, um,” Dean says, then tries again. “I really liked that. With you.” 

“Me too,” Cas says, squeezing Dean closer. “I hope we can do it again.” 

“That was really your first time?” 

“Indeed.” 

Dean sits up on an elbow so he can see Cas, then leans down to kiss him. “I told my mom about you.” 

“My brother knows about you, but I haven’t roped you in quite tight enough to meet him yet. He can be a lot.” 

“Rope me, huh?” Dean says, raising an eyebrow. 

Cas imagines a million different things in an instant, and knows he won’t hesitate later when he buys meters and meters of jute rope to join his heart-shaped spoon in the drawer. 

**Author's Note:**

> [reallyelegantsharkfish](http://reallyelegantsharkfish.tumblr.com) on tumblr


End file.
